Jonathan Tightly
Jonathan TightlyWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:14-02:16). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It's about Jonathan Tightly, the eccentric billionaire." was a man who was very wealthy and obsessed with his money. He even wanted to be buried with his money before he died.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:21). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This guy was so greedy, he wanted all his money buried with him when he died." History Jonathan Tightly was an eccentric billionaire. According to a biography, he was reputedly so greedy he wanted his money to buried with him when he died. This did not happen, as the New York state legislature seized Tightly's fortune upon his death on the pretense that he had been in considerable arrears on back taxes.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:23-02:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "No, the government got it in back taxes."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:40-11:45). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Years ago, the state took Tightly's money for taxes. Slimer's lottery money comes from the state. Tightly wants it back." Years later, an armored truck mistakenly drove into a graveyard and crashed into Tightly's headstone. Tightly's ghost rose from the grave and possessed the armored truck's money. The truck delivered the money to Slimer, who won the one million dollar Lucky Bucks! state lottery with his ticket #427699. Everything that was purchased with the money became haunted. The Ghostbusters quickly got eight calls related to the money, that included Gremlins and Poltergeists appearing. Egon Spengler correctly deduced Slimer's money was the source of the spectral contamination.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I believe this is the source of the spectral decontamination that's causing us and the city of New York so much grief." Complicating matters, the money was imbued with supernatural properties that were contact transferable. The money spread bad luck to whatever was bought with it.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:22-09:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm sorry, Slimer. But this money has been imbued with supernormal properties that are contact transferable."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:28-09:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He says the money's haunted and it spreads bad luck to whoever touches it." With 90% of the winnings, they tracked the money's P.K.E. trail to the graveyard where Tightly manifested.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:08-10:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We have 90% of the problem contained right here. If we can return this contamination to the source, we can keep the damage to a minimum."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:34-10:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Very high readings." During the bust, he overloaded Peter Venkman's Proton Pack and fiercely guarded the money, believing it to be rightfully his. He was put to rest after the money was handed over. He formed a vortex and siphoned the money into his grave. All calls to the Firehouse stopped around midnight.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:30-12:34). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Congratulations, guys. The calls stopped around midnight last night."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:49-12:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "When Tightly got his money back, the curse lost its power." Slimer was outright disappointed but Egon assured him he could take back the money in 700 years, according to the rate of ectoplasmic decay.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:40-12:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, at the standard rate of ectoplasmic decay, you should be able to reclaim it in about 700 years." Personality As stated above, he is selfish and obsessed with his money. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Slimer's Curse" References Gallery JonathanTightly04.jpg|Book about him JonathanTightly02.jpg|Tombstone JonathanTightly09.jpg|Tombstone JonathanTightly06.jpg|Mist form JonathanTightly03.jpg|Mist form JonathanTightly07.jpg|Cursed money JonathanTightly05.jpg|Energy blast JonathanTightly08.jpg|Taking Slimer's lottery money Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters